A wireless local area network (WLAN) may link a user device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, to a wireless access point (WAP), such as a wireless router, via wireless communications such as spread-spectrum or Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) radio signals. For example, a WLAN may be based on various International Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, which are branded as Wi-Fi®. The WAP may be coupled to a service network, such as a wired, wireless or fiber optic, wide area network (WAN), to provide the user device with access to the Internet. WLANs have become popular because WAPs are relatively easy and inexpensive to install, and because WLANs enable multiple user devices to enter and move within local coverage areas to connect to the Internet.
A provider of “N11” (such as 711 for telecommunications relay services (TRS) and 911 for emergency call calls), short code dialing, “8yy” calls, 7 digit dialing, or other location-based services may use various techniques to determine a location of the user device communicating via a base station of a wireless data network, such as a long-term evolution (LTE) network. For example, the service provider may determine a location of a base station in the LTE network. Alternatively, if the user device supports global positioning system (GPS), the GPS location of the user device can be provided to the location-based service using various protocols, such as the open mobile alliance (OMA) secure user plane location (SUPL) protocol, the LTE location positioning protocol (LPP), etc.